To Wish Upon A Star
by Koorime-Kitsune-lover
Summary: Kagome,and Kikyo are cousins. InuYasha is cheating and Sesshomaru is hiding his feelings for Kagome. Kagome isn't what everyone thought. Placed in a modern day setting. Complete
1. Chapter 1 The Oak Tree

1_To Wish Upon A Star_

_(Edited, and Redone)_

_Disclaimer: I don not own any of the Inuyasha cast. --_

_K-K-L: Hey All! As you know I wrote a Yu Yu Hakusho Fan fiction also. So I decided to work on an Inuyasha since it was one of my favorites, beside Yu Yu Hakusho. Anyways, this is a **Sesshomaru/Kagome** pairing. I will put this in the summary, but just to make sure you know. Anyways, please review and flame if you wish to. Also I'm very sorry for the OOC'ness. I tend to do that. -- Sorry!_

' _the'...thought_

"_the"...speaking_

_(A/N:)...and author's note_

_BLEH...change of scene_

_Chapter 1: Oak Tree_

_Sesshomaru tuned out the stupid human teacher, there was nothing that he could or would teach that he didn't already know. The only reason Sesshomaru came to this torture humans call 'school' was for her. Kagome Higurashi, the raven-haired beauty of the school. She was about 5 inches shorter than me with pure warm blue eyes. She had the figure of an angel, and her scent was heavenly. Sakura blossoms and Rain. She was my brothers' girlfriend, which irk Sesshomaru to no end. 'My baka half-brother doesn't deserve someone like Kagome no one does.' I thought wistfully. Yes it was true the great Taiyoukai Sesshomaru; Land of the Western Lands had fallen for a human. But humans didn't fear youkai anymore, in fact the thought of then as myths. But Kagome didn't no, she knew better. For she knew that I and mys half-brother, Inuyasha, were youkais. How? Inuyasha had invited her over for some stupid project, and had let his hat slip and she saw his ears. But amazingly she didn't scream or panic or anything, simply asked a bunch of questions, and promised not to tell. Inuyasha and Kagome became fast friends and eventually I was thrown into the loop. So I am Kagome's best friend and Inuyasha is her boyfriend. This is the one time I wish I could trade places with that Hanyou. But Kagome is happy and that is all that matters. For now I will simply watch and be there when she needs me. I eventually moved out and I now live in an apartment closer to Kagome's house and the high school._

"_Sesshomaru-kun?" asked a sweet voice that could only belong to Kagome. I looked at her and nodded to show I was listening. "I was-"but she was cut off by that damn bell. We waited till it stopped; when it did she walked away only to come back with her things. "Sesshomaru-kun?" she asked again. Lifting my bag I nodded, once again. "After school or during lunch if you have time could I speak with you alone?" she asked, but she sounded almost, scared? I stopped walking to look at her, but she wouldn't meet my eyes. Something was wrong, and I don't like it. "Meet me at the Oak tree with the Bench during lunch." It was a command not a request. She looked at me and smiled "Hai, till then Sesshomaru-kun." She said as she walked off. Trying to think of what would have her so upset; I walked to my next class._

_The day drew on, slowly; it seemed that the more I thought about Kagome waiting at the Oak tree, the slower time past. Some day, I swore, I would find father time and rip off his old and wrinkled head. But for now, I waited. Being a youkai of centuries, had its perks. One? You learn patience, lots of patience. The bell finally rang, much to my grand pleasure. _

_At the Oak Tree_

_When I arrived there, I found Kagome already sitting on the bench. I walked over and sat down. "Talk" was all I said, but I meant, "Tell me what's wrong now." Kagome had long ago figured out my speech. That I talked as less as possible and that one word could have several different meanings. She stared out at nothing thinking before she said anything. When she finally did speak it surprised me. "Ano, Sesshomaru-kun...Do you mind hanging out with me? I mean, am I a bother to you?" I was in total shock but you couldn't tell by my face. 'Someone said something to her.' I realized, someone had said that I didn't like hanging out with her and yet, that didn't seem like that was all. She is hiding something from me, and I don't like it. I reached over and grasp her chin to make her look at me. "Kagome, if I didn't like hanging out with you, I would have told you long ago. Do you understand? Now, where did you get that idea?" I asked, letting go of her chin._

_That was a mistake, because as so as I did she looked away. "No where, I...uh..." she mumbled. "Kagome". Now I knew something was wrong, but what? I can't help if she can't tell me, and obviously she can't. She stood turning to me but not really making eye contact, she said "No where, Sesshomaru-kun I was just making sure I wasn't bothering you." Smiling sweetly she grabbed her stuff and turned to leave._

_But I grabbed her sleeve "Kagome, that's not it is it? Your not telling me something aren't you?" I asked, but knew I shouldn't have as soon as I smelled the salt of her tears. 'Crying? Kagome is crying?' "Kagome..." I whispered as I pulled her back down to sit next to me. She sniffs, "Its nothing Sesshomaru, nothing you need to worry about, sorry to bother you," she said trying to get up. 'Obviously it is' I thought warily. But I merely tightened my grip, until I heard her sigh, knowing she had given up on escape. "Kagome you don't bother me, now tell me what is wrong or we will sit here all day." I commanded. She sighed again, "Fine I'll tell you." I could smell her tears now she was really crying. "I was...looking ...for Inuyasha in the park, yesterday. We were supposed to meet there then go to the movies," she paused. 'So it's about my half-brother. Should have known.' I thought dryly as she began again. "I was looking around for him, when, when I heard his voice, only he was talking to someone. I didn't think anything about it so I followed it, now I wish I hadn't. There he stood with Kikyo in his arms, holding close to him. He was saying 'I love you Kikyo; Kagome means nothing to me. She is just your copy of a cousin.' Then they k-kissed." She finished and started to sob. I pulled her into my lap, as I thought of different ways to kill my baka-half-brother. I steadily rocked her, not really knowing what to say._

_We must have sat like that for and hour of two, because school was letting out. "Kagome, have you said anything to Inuyasha yet?" questioned, even though I knew she hadn't. As I predicted she mumble a 'no' through my shirt. Sighing, I said, "Kagome," I started but she interrupted me. "I know, Inuyasha was cheating on me I know. But what am I suppose to do? Inuyasha and I, Have been going out for a long time how am I suppose to break-up with him?" She wasn't saying she couldn't, just that she didn't know how. "Call him on the phone and brake up that way. So he can't embarrass you in front of anybody." I suggested. 'Damn him, when I get a hold of that Hanyou-' I swore in my mind but was interrupted by "Sesshomaru-kun? Thank you for your help, and for listening to me, but uh, can you let me up?" she asked sweetly, it was then I realized I had been holding her this whole time. I simply nodded, and released her reluctantly. While we gathered our things I asked her; "Kagome didn't you say your mother was out of town?" I knew how much she hated being by her self and since she was going to break-up with him; I wanted to know what she would do. "Great, I totally forgot about that. Now what am I going to do?" Indeed she was predictable; she had been so upset she forgot. 'Now what am I going to do?' her question rang true, now what was she going to do?'_

_She could ask us!_

_And who are you?_

_I'm you, and you know you want her to ask us!_

_Get out of my head, and never come back!_

_I'll leave for now, but I'll be back._

_With that the annoying voice left. 'Great, now I'm talking to myself.' "Ano...uh... Sesshomaru-kun are you busy this weekend?" she yet again interrupted my thinking. "No, why?" I found my self saying. "Uh, would you mind spending the weekend with me? I understand if you don't want to I-"but I didn't let her finish, "I wouldn't mind.". She jumped up and hugged me, and before I could stop her. "Uh...umm gomen Sesshomaru Well lets go!" she said stepping away from me. So we walked to my car and got in, because she usually walked to school. I pulled out of the school parking lot and headed toward my house to get some clothes. _

_We pulled into Kagome's driveway, she unlocked the front door and lead me in. "Okay Sesshomaru, you can put your stuff in the guest bedroom. Its right beside mine, you still remember where that is right?" she giggled. I simply nodded, I traced my steps out of the foyer, past the open living room, into another hallway. This had pale white walls with brown carpet and dozens of family photos. Shaking my head at the "homey" feeling I always got here, I went up the stairs, and down the hall to the very end on the right was Kagome's room on the left I assumed was the guess bedroom. Opening up the room I saw it was done in deep reds and Burgundies. I set my bag sown and walked out; I would have plenty of time later to look around the room._

_Heading back down stairs I heard noise coming from the kitchen walking in I noticed Kagome look to be fixing something. "Oh, hey Sesshomaru I hope your hungry." She said not even bothering to turn around. "You like pasta right?" she asked as she got something out of the pantry. I nodded, "Do you need help?" why in the world did I ask that? Kagome just giggled, "Why Sesshomaru-kun I didn't know you could cook or were you just being nice?" I looked at her, "Gomen Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to insult you, I was-"but I held up my hand to silence her "You didn't insult me." I said as I heard her sigh in relief. "Well, dinner will be ready in a few, so why don't you just go into the living room and wait?" she suggested._

_I nodded and headed toward the living room. It had two chairs, both pale yellow with sewn in designs, the couch was white with dark wood frames and legs. The coffee table was equally dark wood and a rectangle with curved edges. There was no design to it, which balanced out the other design covered items in the room. Sinking down into the white couch I sat back, snatching the remote off the table, I rested my arm on the back of the couch my other still holding the remote. Flipping through the channels not paying that much mind I thought back to what I told her to do. 'Will she call Inuyasha while I'm here?' As if on cue the phone rang. My ears twitched at the sound, turning the TV of and setting the remote back on the table I raised to my feet. I knew the phone was in the kitchen so I walked back there. Walking in, I saw Kagome talking on the phone. "No its ok, no you don't need to come over. Yes, someone else is, Inuyasha, no-"So it was Inuyasha she was talking to. 'I wander what she is going to say' I thought, as I sensed her nervousness._

_I growled she has to get over this and tell him. Apparently she heard me growl because she instantly looked at me. She mouthed 'what's wrong'. I merely looked at her. She looked at me for a moment before nodding. "Inuyasha, there's something I want to tell you." She whispered into the phone. I sighed, this was going to lead to tears. Walking over to her, I put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled back at me, showing she appreciated it. "Well?" I heard Inuyasha's annoyed voice over the phone. I wanted to growl, but knew Inuyasha would hear it. I felt Kagome tense, so I squeezed her shoulder a little harder. She relaxed, some before whispering, "Inuyasha, I want, I want to brake up." I gave a slight smile she had done it. The other end of the phone was silent, but not for long. "YOU WHAT!" he roar over the other end, so loud Kagome had to hold the phone away from her ear. "I said I want to brake up Inuyasha." She said with a little more courage this time. "Kagome, you witch-"he started to swear "Good Bye Inuyasha." She said before he could finish and hung up the phone._

_I growled at what my brother called her, making her jump. "Sesshomaru uh wasn't that uh...why are you growling? Are you mad at me?" I looked at her shocked, though it didn't show on my face. 'She thinks I'm mad at her?' I thought, as I shook my head no. She smiled, a single tear falling down her face. I reached up and wiped it away without even thinking about it. "Ok, good, so you hungry because dinners ready!" she said happily, though most of it was fake. I knew that but said nothing, she hadn't cried so it showed she was strong. _

_I walked over to the table since it was already set. There was nothing special about the table it was, just a plain light wood table with four legs and six chairs. So we ate dinner, which was surprisingly good. Afterward, I helped her clean up, though she waved me off at first. I still washed while she dried them and put them away. Soon we made our way back to the living room. We had been just flipping not really watching anything for a while now. I was starting to get bored, when Kagome spoke up. "Hey Sesshomaru-kun? Did we have any homework? I mean we were out of school, sitting under that oak tree almost the day. So I don't know if we had any." I thought for a moment. At the beginning of the year I had the teachers give my all the assignments. That way I would be able to get them over and done with, and be able to spend more time with Kagome. Though of course that's not the reason I gave the teachers. After a moment or two of silence I remembered. "No, we didn't have any, unless you didn't finish your poems." I stated, waiting to see her reaction._

_Kagome thought, 'she looks cute that way' I thought as I stared at her. "Ya! No Homework, I finished my poem last night." She exclaimed I smiled, Kagome was one to do stuff as soon as possible to get it over and done with. I saw her glance at the clock; my eyes to traveled that way. They also widened when I saw the time. It was 11:00, had we really stayed up that late? Kagome stood and yawned. "Well its late time to go to bed, you can take a bath or shower now or in the morning if you want to Sesshomaru-kun." She stated as she held out her hand to help me up. I took it though I barley used her strength._

_As we headed up the stairs we stopped in front of our rooms. "Night" was all I said. She nodded; I don't think she expected more. "Well I'll see ya in the morning the Sesshomaru-kun. Good night." She said as she opened the door. "Until morning." I whispered as I too stepped inside my room. She smiled and that was all I saw, as we closed our doors._

_I walked over to my bag and picked it up. Opening it, to pull out my toothbrush and other toiletries, along with sleep wear. This consisted off thin cotton pants, nothing more. Walking to the attached bathroom, I quickly brushed my teeth and took of my school clothes, and pulled on the pants. Gathering up my dirty clothes I folded them neatly on the chair that sat in the corner. It was then I took survey of the room. The walls were a deep burgundy; the floor was dark, cold hard wood floors. It was a rectangular room large for a guestroom anyways. The bed was in the northern right hand corner of the room, from where I stood, the bathroom door, was behind me. To my right was what I assumed to be a closet. To my left was a writing desk with a window. The curtains were a deep red with smaller designs in the fabric. All the wood into the room was a dark oak, form what I could tell. The bed was a four post, queen, with a dark red quits, a brown throw blanket, and assorted shades of red throw pillows. The night stand was also a brown with a black lamp on it. Next to it was an alarm clock. I walked to the bed and stacked the pillows neatly on the floor. Pulling back the sheets to find, black silk sheets with black pillows. I almost smiled; I would have to ask Kagome who decorated the room. _

_I probably laid there, for a few hours not quit sleep, but not awake either. As I listened to the sound over the house, I heard Kagome's steady breathing. She had long since fallen asleep; her breathing some what soothed me. I wandered why? When did I start falling for her? She was a human after all, but that didn't seem to both me that much. She didn't smell like the other humans, or any demon I have ever come across either. She didn't even seem to be human; her senses were of a lot higher level than most demons._

_She couldn't possible be human, not with how caring, and sweet and innocence she was. There are certain things about her that I don't even know about her. I don't really know that much about who she is. Her likes and dislikes aren't exactly a mystery, but her past is. I remember her saying she had father still alive, but I have never met him. Come to think about it Inuyasha has never mentioned him either. I would think after all the times he has been here he would have met him at least once. Or not, Kagome never said that her parents were still married. I finally fell asleep, but my dreams didn't give me any peace._

_Sesshomaru Dream_

_I was walking around in a think wood; I noticed that I was in my youkai form. Then I heard a blood-curling scream. It sounded like Kagome's I rushed forward, using my youkai speed. When I reached a clearing my stomach clenched, there stood Kagome four slashes down her back. I ran toward her, but no matter how fast I ran I never got any closer. Then she turned to my, her face hidden by her hair. Until she looked up at me and smiled, "Sesshomaru?" she said, she took a step forward her hand out stretched. Then her eyes went wide, her eyes and mine traveled to her stomach. There a blood red hand, her blood, was sticking out. She looked at me tears pouring down her face. "Why Sesshomaru? Why wouldn't you help me? Why do you just stand there?" she asked, I tried to speak but found I was frozen. I could do nothing as I watched her lifeless body fall to the ground, dead. Her hollow eyes stared up at me, tears lining them, I looked for the person that killed her but found no one. I tried to move, but still could not I couldn't even look away. Her lips moved, "Sessh... omaru? You are...going to let me die?" she asked using her last breath. I wanted to deny it, but I couldn't just look on as she past on._

_End Dream_

_I shot up in the guest bed, sweat pouring down my face. 'What was that?' I thought as I got up. I looked at the clock; it was 7:50 am. I heard someone down in the kitchen, using my senses I found it was Kagome. I smiled she was probably cooking breakfast. I grabbed a maroon color muscle shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans, and other shower items. I walked to the bathroom. I came back out the bathroom, about 20 minutes later. Walking down stairs I pulled my hair down in a low ponytail. I headed toward the kitchen. Kagome was wearing a pair of tight dark jeans with a baby blue top, which was equally tight. "Ohayo, Sesshomaru. Did you have a good nights rest?" sweet voice rang through my ears. I simply nodded; I wasn't about to tell her about my dream. She smiled, "Breakfast is almost ready." She said and place to plates on the kitchen table. She fixed them placing a cup of coffee by what I guess to be mine, and tea by hers. She sat down and motioned for me to do the same. I did and we ate, the food was wonderful again, she was a great cook. After eating we cleaned the kitchen, the phone rang._

_Putting down her dishcloth Kagome walked over to it, picking up the portable she answered. "Ohayo. How may I help you?" her angelic voice asked as she smiled. I was thinking about how beautiful she looked until she frowned. "No, I'm sorry Inuyasha...-"she started but was cut off by ranting from I could only guess was Inuyasha. "Look...Inuyasha...NO!" she finally yelled, I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Kagome had just lost her temper now that was a sight to see._

_Kagome was starting to cry, not a good thing. Slowly I stood and walked over to her, thinking for a moment then hesitating before I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her. She stiffened for a minute before she relaxed, leaning her head on my shoulder I could now clearly hear Inuyasha. "Kagome what's gotten in to you? Why are you dumping me? You can't dump me-"Inuyasha ranted on and on until. "Shut-up." Kagome commanded, her voice hard as steel. I could almost see Inuyasha's face._

_It would be as if someone had slapped him and called him Sesshomaru. "Good bye Inuyasha." Kagome said with the same steel ness as before, pulled out of my hold and then hung up the phone. I could still smell salt as she just stood there. She turned to me tears shining and pooling at her eyes, she was fighting to keep them from falling. I hugged her to my chest, getting a small 'eep!' from her. An uncontrollable growl came from the back of my throat, trying to soothe her. She relaxed in my hold, her hands clenching my shirt in a tight hold. My arms held tight t to her small waist. While we stood there, rested my head on top of hers, breathing in her wonderful scent. Her scent was like no other I had ever smelled, pure and innocent, warm and comforting. Everything about her was pure; she was the most beautiful onna I had ever come across._

_I wanted to stay with her forever, but knew that, that wasn't possible. One, she still held feelings for Inuyasha and second, she didn't feel about me like that she loved me as a brother if anything. We must have stood there for a while, just holding each other. I wasn't going to complain, when I felt her shift, 'No, please don't pull away.' I begged in my mind, a small soft whimper emitting from my throat. Later I would ponder on the fact that I, The great Sesshomaru, had just begged, though mentally, for the onna not to move, and then whimpered like a lost puppy. _

_Kagome pulled away, and looked at the floor, I prayed that she didn't hear the whimper; it was low enough that she shouldn't have. "Sesshomaru-kun? Are you okay? Did you just whimper?" she asked, looking at me with concern written all over her face. Alas, she had abnormal hearing and a sense of smell; sometimes I believed she had some youkai in her. I said nothing; she had completely pulled away from me. I started to walk out the kitchen but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping them selves around my waist._

"_What-" I stared. "Please Sesshomaru...There is something you are hiding from me...What is it? Please tell me." She begged; tightening her grip on my waist. I froze my heart started beating rapidly. 'Did she know? But how?' my thoughts started to run together and on the inside I was starting to get worried. Mentally, again, I pushed back the urge to pursue that worrying feeling, to smash it into a million pieces, for this Sesshomaru doesn't worry. But on the outside I looked normal, maybe uncomfortable but, normal nonetheless. "Sesshomaru?" her voice whispered through out my head, echoing like a song. "Nothing." I mumbled and started to pie her arms off my waist, though reluctant to do so._

_Her grip tightened, surprisingly so, "I'm not letting go 'till you tell me Sesshomaru." She said that iron voice back. That irked me some, I couldn't tell her, but I had found that I couldn't necessarily lie to her either. If I told her, it would be a mess. We would be uncomfortable around each other. Our friendship would crumble, and I wasn't going to let that happen. There was no doubt in my mind that she would never love me as more than a friend. What was I going to do? _

"_Kagome, I……."I couldn't even find words to tell her, it was a perfect chance to tell her how I felt, I would be dammed if I had ever found out that she liked me and I gave up this chance. But there was always that chance that she didn't. Sighing I turned to face her, her blue eyes staring back at me, and for once I couldn't see into her soul. She had completely shielded her soul for my answer. She looked at me with a small sad smile on her face. Reaching up with her hand she cupped my cheek. "Sesshomaru, onegai. Tell me." She said her thumbs moving across both of my cheeks were my demonic marking should have been. I looked into her eyes. _

_Hello! Tell her!_

_Not you again. I thought I told you to go away._

_You did but I told you I would be back! Now tell her_

_No now go away!_

_No just tell her, you know she won't hold it against you. If she doesn't like you back!_

_Great, first I was arguing with myself and now my 'other half' was making sense. I returned to my normal self and sighed again. "Kagome... I'm just stressed." I stumbled across the words, inwardly growling at my coward ness. Kagome removed her hands and raised one delicate eyebrow. "About what Sesshomaru-kun?" she asked, sounding less worried and just interested. "I'm in love with someone and I don't think she loves me back." I said it wasn't what I really wanted to say but this was a close as I was going to get. Kagome lowered her head her bangs covering her eyes. "Who? Who is it your in love with?" she asked, her voice kind of shaky. Now I was confused, what was going on? I placed my hand on her chin and pulled it up so that she was looking me in the eye. Her brilliant blue eyes clouded with...Sadness? Slowly and unnoticeably to her, or me, our faces got closer. When our faces were mere inches apart I whispered, _

"_You."_

_Then gently brushed my lips against hers. 'Her lips are so soft.' I thought as I pulled away. I felt something wrapping around my neck, opening my eyes I noticed her blushing red face as she pulled me back. Leaning up she whispered in my ear. "Me too." And then gently kissed me. I was surprised to say the least. 'She loved me? But what about Inu-baka?' I thought as she pulled away for air. "Kagome..." I breathed; I didn't even recognize my own voice._

_Kagome smiled, and pulled us out of the kitchen. She still held my wrist as she pulled me along. Though if I had wanted to stop her I could have. She pulled me into the living room and we sat on the couch. She released my wrist and sighed. "Ask. I know there are some things on your mind. So go ahead and ask." She said, looking at her fireplace. I stared at her turned head, now I really thought she was a psychic. "Kagome...what about Inu-Yasha? How can you love me and still love him?" I asked, but Kagome continued to glaze at the fire. So I to watched the fire, as it turned and unusual black and blue. I immediately, became alert, spreading my senses to see if there was any youkai around. I picked one up, but it was coming from Kagome?_

_Kagome was still in the same position her glaze still lock with the fires. But that's when I realized it was Kagome who was changing the fires' colors. Kagome continued to stare and I noticed that she too was changing. I watched as her hair got longer along with a few silver streaks, ear pointed and clawed hands. A black tail with silver tips also appeared. Her outfit changed as well, now instead of a baby blue top it was a silver top with armor that wrapped around her torso and arms._

_And her dark jeans replaced by lose black pants, which tied at the bottom. She blinked and stood; it was then that I noticed she had two swords at her side. I smirked, for I too carried two swords. She turned to face me, and my mouth slackened. On her forehead was a backward crescent moon, facing the opposite direct of mine, but instead of royal blue it was black. It was the same symbol the Lords and Ladies of the East had. On each cheek there was a silver streak, and I imagined that if I looked at her wrist, ankles, and hips they would have markings too. My eyes looked back at her face surprised to see that her eyes hadn't changed; except for they now had slits instead of human pupils. She smiled and one of her fangs hung over her bottom lip. I smiled back and allowed my true form to come out. Soon I stood my black hair slightly longer and now silver, my once violet eyes now molten gold, my baggy jeans and muscle shirt turn into a pair of white, hakama, and haori, with red flower designs. Around my waist was a yellow sash with blue tips, on my chest was a plate of arm my tail laid loosely around my shoulder, as my swords rested at my hip. Kagome walked toward me. Her stunning ice orbs locked with my molten gold ones. "Sesshomaru...?" she whispered, carefully lifting a clawed hand to my face. I let her trace my markings, with holding a contented growl. _

_I didn't want to scare her._

_She took a step back and smiled. "So I guess I have some explaining to do, ne?" she said, plopping back down on the couch, her tail hanging over the back of it. I sat down a little more graceful, my tail entwining with hers. I nodded. She sighed. "I didn't find out until, well about a week or so two years ago. Obviously my mom and dad are Inu-Youkai. Both my parents hide their appearance just like you do. With a spell my mother hid mine too, and from me, she hid everything right down to my ki." She said, looking at the fire once more as it started to glow black. "And the fire? Why is it glowing? And why did you choose to night to transform?" I asked, not being able to help myself. She laughed lightly and sound like lullaby on a breeze. "The fire glows when I transform because it is reacting to my Ki release. I didn't choose tonight my mother did. It seems the spell wore off, now I will be able to change between my two forms with as much freedom as you." She said, turning her ice blue gaze back to me._

_I smirked. Leaning over I closed the distance between us. Her eyes widened slightly but returned to normal, well at least normal for her. I gently rubbed my lips against hers, as I wrapped my arms around her waist. But stopped, our armor was getting in the way; she pulled away from me and giggled. "Here." She whispered, and started untying my armor; I smirked and started on hers. Moments later we had the armor off; Kagome leaned down and set it on the floor. I took this chance and slipped behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist yet again and pulling her back to my chest. A small 'eep' came from her lips and she turned to me. Growling playfully she licked my cheek. I smiled and nibbled her ear, she gasped. I grinned and butterfly kissed my way down to her taunting dark red lips, claiming them yet again. _

_She moaned as she shifted in my lap turning so that she straddling my hips. Her hands rested on my shoulders as she settled her self. Not knowing that with each movement she aroused me further. I growled. "Stop wiggling onna." She immediately stopped and stared at me. "Gomen Sesshom-"she started to apologize but I silenced her pressing my lips against hers, taking advantage of her parted lips I plunged my tongue inside her mouth, ravishing in her taste. I ran my tongue over hers trying to get her to join me._

_Kagome moaned quietly before lightly rubbing her tongue against mine. I groaned, as my tail wrapped around her waist. Kagome pulled away, and I growled. "Oh hush." She scolded playfully I merely raised an eyebrow. To my amusement she raised one back. SHE smiled and nuzzled my neck gently yawning softly. I quickly rapped my arms around her waist top steady her. "Sessho...I'm a little sleepy..." she whispered before she fainted._

_I sighed, standing I held her in my arms; stepping over our armor I carried her bridal style up the stairs. She mumbled in her sleep, and snuggled closer to me. I smirked; she was such a trusting girl. But I think that's what I liked about her. Walking to her door I opened it, my eyes widen slightly. Her walls were painted navy blue and the ceiling had a crescent moon and stars on it. Her bed and furniture was all black, and she had a window sit. THE floor was like mine, dark hard wood floors. All of the furniture was black or navy blue. Her bed had a dark navy blue and black comforter with dark denim pillows. _

_Walking over to her bed I laid her down on top of it. As I started to pull away, I realized that she had a death grip on my shirt. Sighing I tried to pry her claws off of my shirt. I really didn't want to rip it, I liked it thank you. Sighing again, I crawled into the bed with her. She smiled and snuggled closer to me; I smiled silently and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. Our tails twisting into one that blanketed us both. She gripped my shirt and nuzzled my chest. I rested my head on hers, letting sleep over come me._

_I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. Blinking I let my eyes adjust, to the light. _

_I heard so moaning and looked to my side. There lay Kagome, still in her youkai form. Suddenly everything form last night came back to me in full force. Looking down I noticed the position we were in, and smirked. Kagome was going to die of embarrassment. Our tails and legs were an entwined mess. My arm was still wrapped possessively around her waist as the other was still around her shoulder. Her head rested on my arm, her face buried in my chest. I smiled her black hair framed her face, with a silver streak flashing from the sun. She tail twitched slightly, and her breath quickened showing that she was wakening. I sighed and closed my eyes, faking that I was still asleep. I heard her blink and felt her try to sit up. I unconsciously tightened my arms around her. "Huh?" I heard her breath and felt her eyes boring down on me. I inwardly smirked; and tighten my grip on her again, causing a small 'eek!' to come from the onna beside me._

_Kagome's head was now under my chin and her chest was flat against mine. "Sesshomaru. Wake up." She whispered in my ear, her breath caressing my neck. I shivered and opened my eyes. My molten gold ones met with her ice blue ones. Smiling she sat up, and pulled me with her. I re arranged my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap, nuzzling her hair. Kagome sighed and shifted her weight. Looking at the clock her placed her hands on mine. "Come on Sesshomaru-kun. Get up it's almost 11: 00." She said and made to stand. _

_I pulled her back and breathed in her scent, Sakura Blossoms and Rain. _

_I sighed and released her, as she stood and stretched. She reverted back to her human form and sighed. I also changed back to my human form. Black hair replacing silver, human nails replacing claws, though I still had my fangs my clothes changed as well. Now I wore that outfit from yesterday. She wore her outfit as well I smirked. Walking up behind Kagome I wrapped my arms around her pulling her until she was flat against me. "Kagome..." I whispered breathlessly in her ear. She stiffened then relaxed against me. "Kagome...you are mine, now." I said, and waited for her reaction._

_I didn't have long to wait, for as soon as I let go, she turned and glared at me. But before she could say anything I silenced her by pressing my lips against hers._

_She mumbled something against my lips, giving me the advantage of her open mouth. I slipped my tongue into her warm cavern, and explored. She moaned and I smiled as her arms found themselves around my neck. Mine were around her waist, as I backed us against her bedroom wall. Her back hit the wall and she moaned. Removing my arms from her waist, I gently rubbed my hands over her stomach. Her hands played with my hair, as she pulled away for breath. I licked her cheek, nibbling her jawbone, I moved down her neck._

_I ran my teeth teasingly over the juncture were the mating mark would go. She tensed slightly. I smirked, so she knew what that spot was used for? But she relaxed as I moved back up neck, while my hands made their way up the front of her shirt. She moaned again, pushing her lips against mine. Her hands moved through my hair, before wrapping back around me neck. Pulling me down to her face. I growled slightly, she instantly pulled away, retracting all of herself from me. I growled again looking at her. That wasn't why I had growled, but that was what she thought._

_Suddenly there was a loud banging noise on her front door, which was why I was growling. I had sensed someone coming and knew who it was. Kagome made to go answer it but I refused to let her go. Sighing she looked at me with her ice blue eyes. "Sesshomaru I have to answer the door." She said, indicating for me to let her pass. But I remain frozen, locking her blue eyes with my molten gold. "No. I wish not to confront my brother at this time" I said seeing her flinch at the answer. Smirking I licked her cheek. "Your mine now. He can't have you." I whispered, she smiled a heart-melting smile and growled softly at me. "Well, if I'm yours. Does that make you, mine?" she purred, twisting her fingers in my coal black hair. I smirked, leaning down I lightly bite her neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a red mark. "Yes." I breathed in her ear. She growled and surprisingly bit me back, just as gently. The banging on the door increased, drawing us out of our moment. Growling I glared at her bedroom door. Kagome laughed, a sound almost like the gentle breeze of morning wind._

_She smiled and pushed past me, motioning for me to follow. I growled and fell in step with her, walking down the stairs and into her foyer. "Coming!" she called as she jogged to the door. "God Kagome hurry up!." Came a gruff voice that sounded far from polite, a voice only Inu-Yasha could have. Kagome glared at the red cherry door, willing the person on the other side to melt. "What do you want Inu-baka?" demanded Kagome, I looked shocked though it was unreadable on my face. 'Kagome went from cheery to mad in seconds, that had to be a record or something' I thought, amused at the onna's mood swings. There was silence for a moment, in which I was sure my half brother would brake. "Kagome What did you just call me!" he raged from the other side of the door. Kagome sighed, turning to me, her eyes looked tired. Instead of a piercing ice blue they were a dull blue. I growled, 'Did my half-brother effect her this much?' I thought. I almost smirked when Inu-Yasha paused, he must have heard the growl._

_For the next words that left his mouth were. "Kagome who is there with you!" Kagome smiled slightly, purring softly she walked closer to the door. I merely raised an eyebrow at her actions. Looking at me she smiled a fleeting smile then turned back t the door. "You betrayed me Inu-Yasha. You cheated on me, with my cousin." She whispered and paused taking a breath she continued. "But when I wanted to brake it off, you deny me that right? You call my house and cuss me out? Then you come over and demand to be let in? Then you have the nerve to demand to know who is here with me!" she raged every word stronger, colder and filled with hatred. "Get. Off. Of. My. Pouch. And. Remove. Yourself. From. My. Property." She gritted out, just barely controlling her rage. I could feel her youkai screaming for release, but she held it in check, another reason I respected and loved her. Walking over to her, I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist, nuzzling her ear. She instantly calmed._

_I could still sense my half brother outside, but for some reason he remained oddly quite. She started growling again. "Why aren't you gone yet Inu-Yasha?" she questioned the hanyou outside. "Feh. Wench." He muttered as he could be heard walking away. Kagome relaxed when she could not longer sense his presence. After a moment of two, I nibbled her ear, causing her to giggle. _

_Smirking I tugged lightly on it, she sucked in a breath. I smirked again, moving down I fond her pulse on her neck a licked it. Kagome shiver and leaned into me._

_I smiled but growled when I heard the phone ringing. Kagome sighed an pulled away, but I tighten my grip. "Come on Sesshomaru. I have to answer the phone. Besides it might be my mom." She said, as I reluctantly let her retrieve the phone. I growled slightly louder, pissed with al this damn interruptions. She smiled and walked back to the kitchen to get the wireless, I presume. _

_Following I took a sit on the chairs, as she answered. "Hello? Higurashi residence. How may I help you?" she answered it seemed even with out thinking about it. There was a pause, and I heard a faint muffed females voice. "Oh! Hello Mother!" she said and gave me a pointed glare, to which I returned. Sighing she went back to answering what ever questions the female asked. I wandered if she was the Princess of the Eastern Lands, for she carried the symbol. I decided to ask her later. Getting up I walked over to my kagome. 'Wait...**My **Kagome?' I questioned my self, looking at her I nodded. 'Yes. My Kagome.' I snaked my arms around her waist and rested my head on hers. She titled her head back an raised a slim black eyebrow._

_I merely looked at her and she sighed, after a moment or two more of talking she hung up the phone. Which must have been difficult seeing as how I refuse to release her. Once she hung the phone up she looked at me. My arms were still around her waist; she had turned to that she was facing me. "Sesshomaru do you have something ...I don't know..." she started but shook she head. Looking at me, she smiled that breath-taking smile. I smile a gentle smile and pulled her with me as I sat down, her straddling my hips once again. She laughed lightly still smiling, hugging my neck she rested her head against me chest. We sat their for a while, just liking the feeling of being in each other's arms, just the peaceful atmosphere._

_Finally I broke the silence, "Kagome... Are you the Eastern Lords' daughter?" I asked, lifting her chin with my hand. She looked at me that angelic smile still in place. She pulled out of my grasp and leaned over to my ear. "Depends, Are you still Lord of the Western Lands?" she giggled, her breath tickling my ear, my mind going blank as she licked it. "To answer your question... yes I am." She said, brushing her lips against mine. I smiled and pulled her back. One hand holding the back of her neck, the over roaming her body. She moaned as my tongue entered her mouth, I felt her legs slowly wrapping around my waist. Her hands tangling in my hair slightly pulling me to her. I could fell myself going hard against her, she moaned again, telling me that she felt it. I smirked. Pulling away I whispered in her ear. "So you like that, Kagome?" I whispered huskily, my breath in light pants. She smiled, eyelids half closed with pleasure._

_I hadn't noticed, until now, that one of her hands wasn't in my hair. In fact in was running over my chest. I unconsciously growled, in turned she smirked. "The same could be asked of you, Sesshomaru." She said, playfully. Sighing she kissed me and started to pull away. I held her in place, "Where are you going?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Kagome looked at me, "I mom is going to be home soon. And I don't want her walking in on me making out with the Western Lord, let alone someone she thought she could trust with her daughter in a house alone." She said, finally pulling away, as I let the information sink in. She smiled again and stretched making her way to the living room, with me of course following. Just as we sat down the doorbell rang. Jumping up Kagome went to answer it. Moments later she walked in with an mid-aged woman, her mother._

_

* * *

DONE CHAPTER!_

_OKay That's the Re-edited, chapter,I plan to add more to each hcapter, though I don't know if there will be more than three chapters. But they will have more content, and be redone. So please enjoy, and review for feed back. Thank you_

_Sayonara_


	2. Chapter 2 The Family and Mine

**_Wish Upon a Star_**

**_(edited)_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inu-Yasha cast**_

_**Last Time**_

_Kagome looked at me, "I mom is going to be home soon. And I don't want her walking in on me making out with the Western Lord, let alone someone she thought she could trust with her daughter in a house alone." She said, finally pulling away, as I let the information sink in. She smiled again and stretched making her way to the living room, with me of course following. Just as we sat down the doorbell rang. Jumping up Kagome went to answer it. Moments later she walked in with a mid-aged woman, her mother._

**_Chapter 2: The Family and Mine_**

_**This Time**_

_Kagome smiled, as I stood to meet her mother. The woman smiled, the same gentle smile as Kagome, herself .An inch or two taller than Kagome, with dark black hair, and warm gentle brown eyes. She wore a long green skirt and a lighter top to match; her black hair was up in a bun. She looked at me and bowed her head at in a formal greeting. "Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered, her voice was soft and inviting. I blinked. 'Lord?' I thought, looking at Kagome she smiled. "You asked if I was the daughter of the Eastern Lord, ne? Well meet Lady Shina, of the East, mate to the Lord Higurashi Ryo." She said, looking behind her I noticed another human, who looked exactly like Lord Ryo, expect human. _

_He looked at me and smiled. "Well is it isn't InuTashio's son, Lord Sesshomaru?" his low voice boomed. I nodded and bowed; Lord Ryo was second only to my father in strength and respect. I heard the Lord chuckle, "Sesshomaru, boy, straighten yourself up, no bowing here." He insisted. I straighten and looked at them; they had all changed into their Inu-youkai forms. _

_Lord Ryo, or Ryo-san as he insisted I call him. Had long silver hair, pulled back in a braid. Ice blue eyes that could pierce your soul, his outfit was similar to my own. His haori and hakamas were mostly black, with blue flames licking at his sleeves and shoulders. The sash around his waist was silver as well with it, were three swords. He had a black Crescent moon, just like Kagome and her mother had on his forehead. Also under each eye was a triangle shaped marking, which was red. _

_I looked to Lady Shina, as she had been introduced. She had Midnight colored hair with silver streaks. Her eyes, now a golden color, stayed warm and gentle, but a fire burned deep inside them. She wore a traditional kimono, it was black with golden moons stitched into it, and the obi was red. She smiled, looking to Kagome I saw she was the same from last night._

_While they were transforming I had done so as well. The two women smiled as I and Lord Ryo remained with our masks intact. The smiling Lady Shina suggested we sit. The Lord and Lady sat on the couch while Kagome and I sat in the armchairs next to each other. We sat there in odd silence for a while before Kagome spoke. "Father, Mother" they nodded "Why, may I ask, are you two back so early?" she asked, every so slightly titling her head to the side. _

_Lord Ryo chuckled. "Well, Kagome I have come home to tell you that you are the heir to the throne. This means you have to find a mate." He said the last part not as cheerful as he begun. I turned my attention to Kagome._

_Her eyes had narrowed and she was gripping the arm of the chair tightly. She lips were parted in shocked like state. Obviously the Lord and Lady didn't expect their daughter to react this way. Because as soon as Kagome had narrowed her eyes Lady Shina started speaking. "Now, Kagome we are going to let you pick your mate. But...we will arrange a mate for you if you do not have one in 16 months time." She said, her voice held order, but was still gentle. _

_I heard a faint cracking sound. Turning I saw that Kagome's grip had tighten further on the arm and it was cracking the wood. _

_Kagome stood and bowed to her parents, then abruptly turned on her heel and left. I was shocked; I had never seen Kagome act this manner. It was rude, and highly disrespectfully, and why did the subject bother her so much. Had we not moments ago said that we were each others? I stood to follow her. But first I turned to the Lord and Lady, it was then I saw, Ryo sigh and Shina looking directly at me, her eyes unreadable. "Sesshomaru-sama, I think it is best if you left. I am sure you will see Kagome at school." She said, though her voice held a slightly note of bitterness. _

_I restrained myself from glaring at the Lady. Nodding I changed into my human form, turning on my heel, I wlaked up the stairs, and into the bed room, I quickly grabbed my bag and packed my things. _

_AS I exited the room I saw Lady Shina trying to get Kagome to open the door and sighed, I slipped down stairs unnoticed. I past Ryo on the way out. "Sesshomaru" he called. I stopped and turned to him. Violet human eye clashed with ice blue demon ones. "Thank you for staying with Kagome" he said, I merely turned and left. _

_Sighing I pulled out my cell phone once I reached my car. I dialed Kagome's number and let it ring. Kagome had her own phone line so I was sure she would pick it up. I was right. _

_"Hello?" she annoyed voice came over the phone. "Kagome." I greeted and waited for her response. "Sorry they kicked you out like that Sesshomaru-kun. Sorry I acted that way in front of you too." She apologized. I was shocked; I had been that a lot lately. I said nothing as I started my car. _

"_It's not your fault. It was sudden" I said, driving through the heavy traffic that was Saturday afternoon's rush. Looking at the clock I noticed it was about 3:30 pm. "Sorry Sesshomaru. But I have to go; Mom is at my door and wants to 'talk'." Kagome's voice rang through my head, "Hn." I answered not really knowing what to say. _

_"Bye Sesshomaru." She said, as I started to answer I was greeted with a buzzing sound. She had hung up. I glared at the phone before pushing the 'end' button. I growled as I pulled into my driveway. I was disgusted with the site that greeted me, there sitting in my drive way was Inuyasha._

_I growled as I got out of my car and headed up the stairs to my front door. Inuyasha opened his eyes and glared at me. His red shirt was un-tucked and hanging loosely over his dark jeans that had holes in them, his worn Dock's under them. I growled. "Why are you here?" I demanded I couldn't just ignore him, for he was leaning on my door. _

_He growled and straightened up. "Why were you at Kagome's house?" he asked, my eyes widen a fraction. 'I could have sworn he didn't know I was there.' I thought but ignored him. The baka smirked. "I'm not stupid Sesshomaru. I know my own brother's growl." He said he was getting cocky. "Half-brother" I corrected him, narrowing my eyes._

"_Go away half-breed. Or I will be forced to remove you myself." I threatened though I highly doubted he would listen. The hanyou growled. "Just know this Sesshomaru. Kagome is mine. And I will have her back." He said, and jumped off my porch. I growled and turned to find him, only to find him gone. _

_I was still seeing red as I unlocked my door and headed inside. Once I was inside I calmed down, well mostly. 'Damn that Hanyou, who does he think he is? Kagome is mine, not his.' I mentally roared, kicking my shoes off. The Apartment was a two stories, I had the bottom. _

_The living room and dining room were just on huge room, the kitchen was the first room as you walked in, to you right, it had an open window to look over the dining room and living room. There was a hall off the living room that went two ways. One to a spare room and one to my room. There was a guest bath room, and the washer and dryer were hidden by a pair of doors. _

_I walked silently to my spare bedroom; it was painted a deep green with a same double twin in the corner, a blue recliner and a television, along with a computer desk. I flipped on the light and walked over to my computer. Sitting down in the wooden chair, I quickly booted up the machine._

_Signing on my screen name I noticed that two of my "buddies" were on. _

_**Conversation with First Buddy**_

_SexyHoushii07: Hello. _

_TaiyoukaiWest: You changed your name... Again_

_SexyHoushii07:..._

_**End Conversation**_

_**New IM with second buddy**_

_TaijiaCoral: Hello, Sesshomaru_

_TaiyoukaiWest: Hello..._

_TaijiaCoral: Hey look Kagome is on!_

_**TaijiaCoral has invited you to chat**._

_Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow he didn't know Kagome had a screen name. Sesshomaru sighed and click that he accepted the chat, a huge IM screen popped up._

_**IN CHAT**_

_TaijiaCoral has entered chat room_

_TaiyoukaiWest has entered chat room_

_MikoYoukaiAssaisin has entered chat room._

_TaijiaCoral: Hello minna-san!_

_MikoYoukaiAssaisin: Hello Sango...ano...who are you TaiyoukaiWest?_

_TaiyoukaiWest:..._

_SexyHoushii07 has entered chat room_

_MikoYoukaiAssaisin: Hello Miroku_

_TaijiaCoral: Hello pervert!_

_MikoYoukaiAssaisin: Okay I know everyone but...you... TaiyoukaiWest..._

_TaijiaCoral: Kagome I'm surprised at you...its Sesshomaru!_

_MikoYoukaiAssaisin:..._

_TaiyoukaiWest has left chat room_

_MikoYoukaiAssaisin has left chat room._

_**Out of Chat**_

_I sat back and stared at the screen, Kagome had a screen name? Wonder why she didn't mention it? Suddenly a box popped up on my screen, "MikoYoukaiAssaisin wants to chat. Do you accept?" it read. Thinking for a mere moment, I clicked yes._

_**Conversation**_

_MikoYoukaiAssaisin: Hello? Sesshomaru?_

_TaiyoukaiWest: Kagome?_

_MikoYoukaiAssaisin: Hai? I didn't know you had AIM this is cool._

_TaiyoukaiWest: I didn't know you had it either. Are you still upset?_

_MikoYoukaiAssaisin: .Hai...Sorry Sessho-kun I have to go. See you at school tomorrow. Ja!_

_MikoYoukaiAssaisin has signed off._

_**END CONVERSATION**_

_I added Kagome to my buddy list and signed off. Checking my email and doing to things on the net I shut down my computer. Kagome still lulled in my mind, not that she ever left before. Stretching I stood and walked back to the doorway, wear I had left my bag from my stay at Kagome's, walking back to the hallway I walked over to a door and opened it, I withdrew my dirty clothes and the shirt I was currently wearing and put them in the wastebasket. Putting my bag away I went tomy room, which was done in deep browns. I ignored this, and walked to my bathroom, which was done in greens, to take a bath._

_After I stepped out the shower I walked back into my room, putting on some long pants I ran a comb through my hair. I glanced at the clock it was ten o'clock. Glaring I walked to my kitchen and fixed myself a cup of tea. I sat there for a few moments thinking about nothing in general. _

_I had to take over my lands soon; I planned to right after I graduated from High School. My father, Lord InuTashio had built an empire of land and a company. So I could still be a Lord even in at time when Human's rule. Or should I say money rules. I finished my tea, and washed, after putting it away I went to sleep. _

_**Sesshomaru Dream **_

_I was in that forest again, but this time was walking, and I wasn't in my demon form. The forest was peaceful, and I wondered why I was here. Then I smelled something, Sakura Blossoms and Rain, Kagome. I stopped and tried to pin point where exactly she was, I couldn't. _

_I growled, it sounded pathetic; I let go of my human form and slipped into my demon form. Having my better senses now I tried to again locate Kagome. I found her this time, running toward the location that I believed her to be, I stopped I was in that same clearing as before._

_I looked around but didn't see Kagome this worried me. "Kagome?" I called; I could hear my voice echo through out the woods. "Sesshomaru?" came a quite answer; I turned to find Kagome behind me, leaning against a tree. She was badly wounded and I was pissed, running to her side I knelt down next to her. _

"_Kagome! What happened to you?" I asked worry seeping into my normally stoic face. Kagome smile weakly, "Shh... don't worry Sesshomaru." She said. I smiled somewhat, gently; trying not to hurt her I lifted Kagome into my lap "Kagome..." I said, but she but her finger to my mouth to stop me. _

"_Sesshomaru...watashi...ai...anata." she whispered and died. I was shocked, my felt tears running down my cheeks but didn't care, Kagome had just died and told she love me. "Kagome..." I cried._

_**End Dream**_

_I sat up lifting my hand to my face I felt water, and smelled salt. I had really cried. Did I love her that much? So much as to cry in my sleep? To cry if she just suddenly died? I looked over my alarm clock it was only 5:18 a.m. _

_I sighed, getting out of bed to take a shower; walking back to my room I glanced at the clock it was now 6:00. Shaking my head I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of pants and a loose shirt, the shirt was deep blue and the pants were black. _

_Walking into the kitchen I grabbed my book bag, walking out, I stopped on my porch and pulled on my black shoes. I locked the door and headed for my car, silently climbing in I turned it on and headed for the hell called school. I normally didn't listen to the radio, but this morning I did. Soon the sound of a random ningen scream flowed into my ear. _

_One more month and we would be getting out for good. Replacing my mask I drove through the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan. For some reason I felt like something big was going to happen today, but shrugged it off. As long as I had my title and Kagome I was fine. _

_**

* * *

End Chapter**_

_Special thanks to the following reviewers:_

_The-piro-16__Lady Mystic Saria/ __eddie4/ __Kirei Baka/ Kasumi/ __Rose's Petals/ __allyct160/ __vi3tdream27/__Rayoko/__Shadow Dragon59/__Inuyashasbabygurl54_

_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!(this doesn't count the reviews from the edited chapters)_

_AGAIN THIS IS EDITED. IT IS NO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT BUT THERE IS SOME!_


	3. Chapter 3 The End

_**Wish Upon A Star**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha gang._**

**_Chapter 3: The_**

_**Last Time**_

_Walking into the kitchen I grabbed my book bag, walking out I locked the door and headed for school. One more month and we would be getting out for good. Replacing my mask I drove the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan. For some reason Sesshomaru felt like something big was going to happen today, but shrugged it off._

_**This Time**_

_I walked into the school courtyard and saw Kagome, standing with a few ningen. Ones, I recognized as Sango, and Miroku. _

_Sango was a bit taller than Kagome with long mid back length straight brown hair and red brown eyes. She wore a green skirt with a light pink top, smiling she shifted her book bag slightly._

_Miroku was taller than Sango with dark black hair and deep purple blue eyes, his left ear was pierced two times and his right ones. He claimed that his hand had a mind of it's on, but I doubt anyone believed that. _

_Walking over to them, Kagome turned and waved, Miroku smirked and Sango smiled. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. Kagome smiled; she was wearing a pair of light blue hip huggers with sandals, and a soft baby blue tank top and a dark blue button down shirt over it. Walking over to me she stood face to face with me. "Ano…. Sesshomaru…." she whispered, we were still a few feet away from her friends, so they couldn't hear. _

_What bothered me was she was stuttering, she was worrying about something. I raised a clawed hand and grabbed her chin pulling it up I stares at her ice blue eyes. "Tell me." I ordered; she grasps my other hands and squeezed it. "Sesshomaru? Are…we…. arewegoingout?" she finished her words running together, though I had caught what she said. _

_I blinked, was she asking if she we a couple? I blinked again, and she lowered her head. "If you mean did I plan on courting you? Then yes." I said leaning down and whispering in her ear. Her headshot up and she smiled; hugging me she pulled me toward the pervert boy and the temperamental girl she knew as her friends._

_I sighed. Once over there the girl, Sango gave me a wary look until she nodded, the pervert or Miroku just smiled, I didn't like that smile._

_Kagome and Sango chatted away until the bell rang. I smiled, 'Finally,' I thought. 'I can get away from the leech!' Kagome grabbed my hand and pulled me toward our first period class._

_Putting on a mask of indifference I allowed her. We finally reached out class and sat in our sits, the class soon filled in and got rather noisy. Suddenly to door snapped open and the room went oddly quite, not that I was complaining mind you. _

_There in the door way stood our, principal? I quirked an eyebrow, now what was going on here? The principal was a short man, bald headed and always wearing a blue or brown suit. The man walked to the front of the class and cleared his throat._

"_Okay Class, school has been cancelled for the remained of the year. Because of the tsunami. Now please exit in an orderly fashion." With that the man left, I counted to three. One…two…. three….."YEAH!" the class started screaming and shouting and talking loudly. I noticed Sango and Miroku talking. _

_Looking around I tried to spot Kagome, she was gone? I blinked and noticed someone was sitting on my desk, looking up I saw, it was Kagome. She smiled. "Why hello Sesshomaru-kun, it's nice that you finally noticed me." She teased, my face remained blank but I know she saw passed it._

_Smiling she pulled me out of my seat and we quickly walked to our lockers. Though we had a hard time getting to them for all the people that were just standing around. Once we had deposited out books and gather all our things we slammed out lockers closed._

_Quickly, though not without effort, we exited the building. Everyone was standing around talking about the tsunami, even more people stood outside though the topics did vary. Some were even about the education factors._

_I, myself wondered about it but pushed it to the back of my mind. I was sure that we would receive a letter or phone call on the matter, so didn't worry about it._

_I felt Kagome grab my hand, pulling me from my thoughts, which she always seemed to do. I gave it a gentle squeeze. Up head, I saw why she had suddenly grabbed my hand. Inuyasha stood glaring at us. _

_Kagome took a step back, dropping her bag and gripped my hand harder. Her aura flared but then disappeared, was she masking it?_

_I wondered why but pulled my attention back to the present there would be time for questions later. Inuyasha growled his eyes locked on our linked hands. I inwardly smirked, and pulled Kagome closer to me, there was no way that bastard was getting her back, not now, not ever. _

_Not that Kagome would want to go back to him, anyways, or so I hoped. Inuyasha walked toward us and Kagome started growling, I, myself found that I, too was growling._

_Inuyasha now stood a few feet in front of us. His eyes flashing angrily, but he sneered as Kikyo came over and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kagome just growled louder. "What do you want Inuyasha?" she spat, not even acknowledging Kikyo. This made both the hanyou and the bitch growl. _

_Kagome just glared. I seemed to be forgotten, which wasn't every pleasing. Growling louder I made my presence known, again. Kagome pushed back into me, calming me. I vaguely wondered how she knew to do that._

_The baka growled and Kikyo glared. I wanted every badly to laugh but reframed my self. I just glared at the woman my brother had chosen over Kagome, her own cousin. The hanyou had stoop to any all time low._

_Kagome pulled away from my and walked over to Inuyasha. While the baka hanyou continued to growl and glare at me. Kikyo had slipped away, so it was just Kagome, myself and the baka hanyou. _

_"Bitch how dare you-" the baka started but was cut, much to my surprise by Kagome. Rising her hand she smacked his, hard enough to leave a huge red mark on his cheek. _

_No one moved; a snarl escaped Inuyasha's throat as he turned red eyes to Kagome. She took a step back but held her ground. I started to ease my way forward, going unnoticed by the pair. "Bi-" Inuyasha fumed but she kicked him, right bellow the belt. Had Inuyasha not deserved this I would have almost felt sorry for him. Almost. _

_Inuyasha fell to his knees crying out in pain. Kagome just glared at him. "That's what you get you jerk!" she spat glaring at him once more she turned and walked back to me. Grabbing our things, we avoided the other teens, and headed toward the main gate of the school._

_But were stopped by a recovered Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome rolled her eyes, she sneered. "Move" she spat coolly, I raised my eyebrow when neither of them moved. 'Morons' I thought. _

_Kagome's aura flared out wildly, "I said move, now use what Kami gave you fro feet and move" she growled. I placed my hand on her shoulder and her aura retreated, some. _

_Inuyasha growled loudly and Kikyo summoned some Miko energy, while Inuyasha charged me. Kagome snarled and charged Kikyo, just as she fired the shot, I grabbed Inuyasha's fist, and threw him. _

_Kagome, shoved her hand in front of her and caught the pink ball, smirking she absorbed the energy. Kikyo stood dumbstruck. "How could you do that! You're just a weak copy of me! Nothing but a want to-be Miko!" she growled and charged up again. _

_Kagome smirked and stalked slowly to her cousin. "Obviously I'm better than you dear cousin," she said softly, though not what so ever kindly. Kagome raised her hand, which glowed and purple._

_Sesshomaru dodged Inuyasha's pathetic punches and kicks. "Fool" he taunted, moving he ducked behind Inuyasha's fist and landed a swift punch to is stomach and another to his face._

_There was a sicken sound of the hanyou's nose braking and blood squirted everywhere. I managed to dodge it and headed toward the dueling Mikos. _

_I watched as Kagome shoved her glowing hand into Kikyo's chest and threw the onna. Nodding I walked over to our bags and picked them up. Kagome grabbed hers from me; I merely shrugged._

_From there we headed to my car. Once there we left the school grounds and headed towards home. The day was warm, perfect for a walk, had we not been troubled by our thoughts. We had reached my house and stopped at the end of driveway. _

_Turning we looked at each other, Kagome sighed. Still looking at me she hid her distress and smiled. "So Sessho-kun What College or University are you going to?" she asked, nervously twirling a piece of her hair. _

_"Tokyo U." I answered and looked at her for a reaction. She looked at shock and happiness over powering her ice blue eyes and suddenly she hugged me. "That's great! We are going to the same place!" she cried as I set her back down. I smiled._

_Suddenly I couldn't wait for college. _

_Next week arrived all too soon, and I was heading over to Kagome's house. I could feel it something was wrong, what? I didn't know. When I got there, the house was gone. Everything was gone. Panic surged through me. Where was Kagome!_

_**The End

* * *

**_

_Hey Everyone. This is the updated versions of all the chapters. Please tell me what you think. The next chapter will be an author's note on if there is a sequel or not. Thank you and please review._


	4. Chapter 4 Note

_To Wish Upon A Star_

_(Edited, and Redone)_

Hello! Everyone! PLEASE! If you are reading this now and have not re read the story then do so now! I have Edited and Recone all of the chapters! AND! There will be a sequel! For those of you who have read it, I am redoing it, so I took it off the air. THANK YOU!


End file.
